


~For You, I Am Thankful~

by Kairat11



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Army doctor Agron, Biting, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Agron, Daddy!agron, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nagron, Nagron AU, Nagron family, Overall just grossly adorable nagron, Romance, Smut, Thanksgiving-ish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Nasir, a touch of angst, daddy!nasir, lots of feels, married nagron, papa agron and baba nasir, some german and arabic words and phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir, their daughter Ada and Duro welcome Agron home, after a year of separation because of his job. Nasir can't wait to shower him with all the love and desire, he had been saving just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~For You, I Am Thankful~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one shot very much. It always makes me happy to write about my favorite boys. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> Some vocabulary (German):  
> *Mausi~ little mouse, sweetheart  
> •Liebling~ Darling  
> •Schatz~ Treasure  
> •Süsser~ Sweetie  
> •Kuschelbär~ Cuddle bear  
> *Schnecke~ Snail, sweetie  
> *Schnuffel~ Sweetheart  
> *Mutti~ mom  
> *Ich habe dich lieb~ I love you so much (for family)  
> *Prinzessin~ princess  
> *Spatzi~ little sparrow, darling/dear  
> •Ich bin bis über Ohren verliebt~ I’m head over heels in love  
> *Du bist mein Ein und Alles~ You are my everything  
> *Ich liebe Dich mit ganzem Herzen~ I love you with all my heart  
> *Danke~ Thanks  
> *Bruder~ Brother  
> *Vater~ Papa  
> *Ja~ Yes  
> +(Arabic)  
> *Ameera~ Princess  
> *Ruhi~ Soul  
> *Hayaati~ My life  
> *Habibi~ My love  
> *Habibaty~ Sweetheart  
> *Habebtee~ Sweetie  
> *Baba~ Papa  
> *‘Umri~ My life  
> *Bousni~ Kiss me  
> *Ee~ Yes  
> *Albi~ My heart  
> *Dammia~ Doll  
> *I adore you~ A’Ashaquk  
> *Uyuni~ My eyes  
> *Ya Habibi Bahebak - My Love, I Love You  
> *Hayet albi enta: You are the life of my heart

“ _Agron_!”

“Vater!”

“Bruder!”

The tall and muscled man walking towards them, dressed in a camouflage pattern Army combat uniform, and carrying a bag matching his clothes wore a weary, but genuine smile that made his pretty green eyes shine. Momentarily, Nasir forgot about his brother-in-law and his precious daughter standing next to him, and practically ran to meet his husband. _One year_ , it had been one terribly long year apart from half of his soul. He had managed to survive months of separation at a time throughout the years, while Agron served as an Army doctor in different countries, because at least he knew for a month each year he would be back home.

Last year, it wasn’t possible for him to do so because of complications at the base he was stationed. It had been a sword through his heart when his Love gave him the news. But now, his Beloved was back for good, and he couldn’t put into words the whirlwind of feelings and emotions that twirled inside of him, and seared his skin.

“ _Nasir!_ ”

The noises of the busy airport and of innumerable unfamiliar voices faded; when sumptuous pink lips called his name in the husky tone he loved the most. Sure, they spoke as often as possible on Skype, but the real thing was always better. Every thought in his mind was eclipsed by the long, muscled arms that engulfed his much shorter body. And the warmth that seeped into each pore of his flesh like an infection dashed straight to his heart, and made its home there; it was the most overwhelming feeling in the world. Yet, holding the Light of his eyes in his arms was an inexplicable feeling. He felt between delirious and intoxicated; his soul was finally complete and appeased after being for so long apart from his other half.

For a long moment no words were exchanged between them; their arms, hands, noses, and lips spoke the words more gracefully than their voices ever could. Nasir was certain his would crack at the first letter, and anyway, between them words were many times unnecessary. Their gazes or even a single subtle movement was all they needed to understand one another. Of course the moment didn’t last long, because there was a pair of very eager and overjoyed people drilling holes at them, and waiting impatiently for Agron’s attention to shift. One more squeeze and a feather light kiss on the lips; a fond look and an adoring smile, and then Agron’s arms were full of his little brother and their daughter. Kisses and hugs rained upon his man, and his joy radiated like sun flares. Nasir was sure not even an Arctic winter could drive away the pleasant heat cocooning his heart.

“Prinzessin, you are so tall and pretty,” murmured the proud looking dad, as his eyes drank in every feature of his daughter. They had adopted her when she was three months old, and four years have passed since then. She has transformed their lives into a magical chaos. Ada Alayna was the beautiful gilded bow that wrapped their little family.

The excited giggle from their doll stretched his lips. She had been his consolation when despondency befell him. “I missed you so much, papa,” the little girl in his arms confessed whilst her small hands cupped scruffy cheeks. “Your face is scratchy, it tickles,” she announced as she giggled once again when her papa leaned into the touch.

“I missed you too, Mausi,” Agron’s voice always became so soft when he spoke to her. His countenance also changed, it was gentler somehow. Nasir noticed the tensed lines of his shoulders had melted somewhat; _his husband felt safe_.

“Duro, you look good. How’s Diona and my nephew?” the excitement for the new baby was palpable. Duro’s goofy grin reflected on Agron was contagious. Nasir knew how much his husband liked children.

“Danke bruder, you don’t look so bad yourself,” Duro replied and then laughed when his brother pulled at one of his long dreadlocks. “Diona is doing better and your nephew is going to bankrupt me. He’s only a few days old and has already gained four pounds; loves to eat just like his uncle.”

“Can’t wait to meet him.”

“Falke is a very handsome and sweet boy,” at his words, his man looked at him and gifted him a dimpled smile. In that instant, Nasir just wanted to be home and in their bedroom; he has been deprived for far too long, of the pleasure of his Beloved’s body. _Just a bit longer, calm down and breathe. Soon, soon enough I’ll have him beneath me and singing my name_.

The younger Herrmann preened at the compliment and smiled even wider. “That’s why you’re my favorite Nasir,” the new dad said jokingly and then winked. Agron smacked him up the head lightly and more laughter ensued. Meanwhile, Ada held onto her papa’s neck, contented to be held in his arms.

“Mutti and dad will arrive tomorrow. They were supposed to get here yesterday, but they had an unexpected problem at the farm.”

Agron nodded and blindly reached for Nasir’s waist. He tucked himself into his husband’s side; _bliss_ was too much of simple word to describe how he felt. They have known each other for 13 years, been together as a couple for 11, and married for the last five. And he still felt a kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach at the sight or sound of him.

“I talked to them last night. I told them I’ll come and pick them up.”

“I’ll come too. But now I have to go home, Diona is still a bit tender from the C-section, and her mom couldn’t come help us today,” Duro said as he fiddled with a couple of his dreads.

“Ok, well hurry home. See you guys tomorrow. I’ll miss Diona’s pumpkin pie this Thanksgiving though.” Agron’s hand on his waist squeezed a bit, when he leaned his head against his firm arm, and planted a kiss on it. Ada’s delicate hand rubbed at her sleepy dark eyes and her papa’s hand lifted up to pat her head tenderly.

“Don’t look so sad bro, she’s making it, but act surprised tomorrow. She made me swear I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Then why’re you being such a blabber mouth?” Nasir teased playfully as he rubbed his daughter’s back.

Duro stuck out his pierced tongue and then said, “I can’t resist Aggy’s kicked puppy face, can you, dear brother-in-law?”

Nasir’s lips curled and his eyes instinctually traveled to the face he favored the most. “Uh-uh, it is my weakness.” The touch of blush on tanned cheeks made his body tingle; _time passed too slowly._

The younger Herrmann made a noise of disgust, and then quickly proceeded to give them effusive hugs coupled with noisy kisses on their cheeks. After the familiar display of affection, Duro jogged to the nearest elevator and waved at them, before he disappeared behind the elevator doors. Agron and he exchanged a look and smiled.

“Let’s go home Habibi,” he didn’t mean to whisper the words, but his throat had suddenly stopped working. A knot the size of a watermelon had clogged it.

“Ja, Liebling,” his Aggy responded in a similar tone as his lips quirked into a lazy smile.

His smooth hand entwined with his Ruhi’s rough one, and his thumb affectionately caressed it. The extreme urges to touch, feel, and kiss, to suck, lick, and worship every inch of adored body, were a conflagration that threatened to burn him to ashes.

Languid steps took them to their car. Usually, Agron would have jumped right in the driver’s seat as he enjoyed driving, yet today, the exhaustion had submitted his body. Nasir’s hand reached for the radio and Metallica quickly filled the space. His gesture was immediately rewarded with a small smile and a big hand upon his own. A torrid heat spread throughout his flesh and he couldn’t wait to have his husband to his own. A glance on the rear view mirror and his heart melted; Ada’s small head moved to the rhythm of the music, _like father like daughter_.

The drive to their house was quiet apart from the music. It was a relaxing, placid silence that was familiar to them. In spite of that, he knew Agron’s mind was busy with heavy thoughts as fern green eyes looked outside the window thoughtfully. The pitch black sky, adorned with infinite twinkly stars, and crowned with a lovely waxing crescent moon, swathed them in its dark veil. The shadows of the night and the golden light of the street lamps, waltzed over Agron’s face as if caresses. A bit of jealousy bubbled up in his heart at that, _how ridiculous_. He wished to be the one doing the touching. It didn’t matter that his fingers were already laced with his Heart’s long ones. _No amount of touch was ever enough, it will never be enough._ Only if they melded together his thirst _might_ be quenched, and even then he couldn’t guarantee it.

Finally they were home, it was only 7:42, but even so, not a soul was in sight. It must be the merciless cold blanketing the air; it made people want to stay home, near their chimneys. They got out and the sudden loss of a warm hand gave way to a frosty chill to run up his spine. Agron took care of Ada while he opened the trunk, and grabbed the light bag. He noticed as curious green eyes wandered around the neighborhood, and then settled on their two stories, cozy cottage style home. A deep breath heaved his Love’s firm chest and his eyes closed for a second. His arms tightened a smidgen around their daughter’s diminutive body. Again, the hand he had missed so much reached for his, and chapped lips drew their shape on his forehead. His eyes fluttered closed; they stung something furious. _The gods had heard his prayers._

They walked towards the house and Nasir’s swift hands opened the arched, red wooden door. Instantly, the welcoming heat swaddled their bodies and with a side-glance, he caught the moment the tendrils of worry evanesced from a handsome face. His own heart felt the wave of relief and it jumped with joy. Another deep breath from his Light, and then a smile bloomed like a rose on his lips. The aroma of a favorite meal made his husband’s stomach growl as if a terrifying beast. At that, a string of giggles ripped from their chests and Ada’s ‘punishment’ for laughing at her papa was a tickle attack.

Nasir took off his black converse and with a lingering gaze made his way towards the kitchen. He could still hear the melodious laughter of his Dammia and the low voice of his Umri. Nobody else could make him as happy as those two; treasures weren’t covered in gold or in precious gems. While he set the table and heated up the food he had cooked before going to the airport; he delighted in the voices chatting animatedly nearby.

When everything was ready, he called, “Dinner’s ready,” and waited for them next to the corner breakfast nook. The starry sky could clearly be seen from the three medium-sized windows that wrapped around it. The soft light from the iron pendant lamp above, casted a pleasant glow on the dark wood and highlighted the food inside the bowls.

The pitter-patter of bare and small footsteps, followed by heavier ones dragged creaks from the old bamboo floors. His eyes traveled from his daughter’s body almost plastered to her vater, and then to his husband. He had taken off the camouflaged shirt and had left on the tan t-shirt. Agron’s tongue ventured out to lick rosy lips, soon followed by slightly crooked teeth that bit down a smirk. The hunger in his eyes must be transparent; the realization raised a blush to his cheeks. His fingers curled on the edge of the small kitchen island, whilst his feet shuffled awkwardly on the floor. Nevertheless, his gaze never shied away from his man’s; they refused fiercely and he understood why.

He cleared his throat and swallowed, and then nodded towards the table. “Let’s eat; I made one of your favorites.”

Another growl from a starving stomach and a few laughs followed them to the table. Ada, of course sat with her papa, but Nasir didn’t feel jealous. It warmed his heart how much she loved her vater, even though he had been unwillingly absent for most of her life. He knew that weighted heavily on his Love, but he always reassured him that their daughter knew he loved her madly.

“Oh gods, Süsser, this Eintopf is delicious. Better than Mutti’s, but don’t tell her,” praised his Light as he reached for another spoon full of the steaming soup. It had been a favorite of Aggy since he was a wee boy, thus he had asked his mother-in-law to give him the recipe almost since they started dating. His princess was also fond of it; she waited impatiently for her papa to feed her some.

A grin parted his lips at the words, and he was convinced that no one at that precise moment was happier than him. “Mutti will never know, promise cross my heart.”

The hearty hot broth- heavy with a variety of vegetables, potatoes, lentils, and beef wasn’t the only thing responsible for the fever that warmed his skin. The furtive glances exchanged between them, were tidal waves pushing him further into an abysm from which Agron was the only one who could save him. Under the table, their feet playfully touch each other, which elicited barely contained laughter. Ada’s dark brown eyes looked at them inquisitively; her long, silky hair moved slightly as her head leaned down to glimpse under the table.

“Baba and papa are silly gooses. I wanna play too!”

“Ja, let’s play Schnuffel,” Aggy replied indulgently.

Wide smiles once again flourished on their lips and a game of footsie ensued. Their daughter looked more like him than Agron; though her olive skin was a bit darker than his, they had the same tone of hair and eye color. Yet, her personality, oddly enough resembled her papa’s. After they had played and eaten; he had sent his treasures out of the kitchen, and to get started on Ada’s bedtime routine.

As Nasir washed the few dishes they had used, by hand; he reveled in the peace that cascaded over his being. Everything had new color to it and it was thanks to Agron. His presence was a zephyr that coiled around him and dispersed all the worry. It was unfathomable to him, how he had managed to live without his Heart. They had grown together from smitten teenagers to utterly in love adults. People say you never truly know someone, no matter how long you have been with them. But that was all rubbish to him; Agron’s heart was a transparent river to the eyes of his own. And his mind a dark forest in which he often wandered and hanged lanterns at every corner.

After his task was completed, he dried his hands briskly with an orange kitchen towel, and then flicked off the lights as he made his way upstairs. Quiet steps took him down the short hall and to Ada’s bedroom. Lavender walls decorated with princess stickers were touched by the dim light of a pumpkin shaped lamp. Agron’s tall body sat on the twin bed and he held in his hands their baby girl’s favorite book. His hushed voice was familiar to her; he used to Skype when it was her bedtime so he could read to her. Nasir leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He tried to memorize the moment as if it was an invaluable painting- unrepeatable.

Ada’s heavy lidded eyes snapped opened as soon as she saw him, and at that, Agron turned his head, and beckoned him with a fond smile. He immediately walked towards them and sat next to his Love. Contented smiles were exchanged before a large hand trapped one of his and a barely audible sigh escaped his mouth. Agron resumed the story, this time changing his tone to fit the characters.

_“My! What big eyes you have, Grandma!” she said in surprise. “All the better to see you with, my dear!” replied the wolf. “My! What big ears you have, Grandma!” said Little Red Riding Hood. “All the better to hear you with, my dear!” said the wolf. “What big teeth you have, Grandma!” said Little Red Riding Hood. “All the better to eat you with!” growled the wolf pouncing on her. Little Red Riding Hood screamed and the woodcutters in the forest came running to the cottage. They beat the Big Bad Wolf and rescued Grandma from the cupboard. Grandma hugged Little Red Riding Hood with joy. The Big Bad Wolf ran away never to be seen again. Little Red Riding Hood had learnt her lesson and never spoke to strangers ever again._

By the time he had finished the story, Ada’s eyes had drifted closed. His man was ready to kiss their little girl goodnight, when she mumbled, “Baba, the song.”

Precious green eyes glimpsed at him questioningly for a second, before he remembered, and then they smiled. Agron set the book on the table and brought his hand to caress their daughter’s soft locks. Nasir’s free hand held a delicate one and he began to sing.

 _Ada elhinda'a_  
Sha'ra aswad we mna'a  
Willi yehibbek bibusek  
Willi baghadek shu bitla'a  
  
Yall tnam.........yalla tnam  
Ladbahla tayrel hamam  
Ruh ya hamam la tehaddi  
Lakzeb 'a Ada... tatnam

“Good night Ameera, sweet dreams,” Nasir stood up, and then leaned down to drop a chaste kiss on his girl’s forehead.

Agron followed suit and whispered, “Ich habe dich lieb, Schnecke.”

Nasir turned off the lamp and he plugged in the leaf-shaped night light. As quietly as possible, they walked towards the door and outside. As soon as he closed the door, he made a hasty turn, and in a flash he was enveloped in an embrace that left him breathless. His arms didn’t waste any time and wind around cherished body. Unconsciously, their noses nuzzled the sensitive skin of each other’s necks, and as they did, long inhales bathed their nostrils with each other’s fragrance. It was an animalistic instinct how they needed to scent each other, but it was a ritual for them.

Hands wandered aimlessly; they clung to clothes, and to short and long hair. Hot puffs of breaths intermingled at the closeness of their mouths. Eyes remained shut close, as the other senses submerged in the sensations of their bodies pressed together. It was love and lust; desire and reverence. His erection bumped against his man’s and it spread goosebumps everywhere, but there was no hurry. After all, he planned to worship the body in his arms until his last breathe.

“I missed you so much, Spatzi,” Agron confessed in an undertone; the moment too sacrosanct to use a louder voice.

Nasir’s left hand moved smoothly up and down a strong back, whilst the fingers of his right hand curled ever so slightly around short, light brown hair. “I missed you more, Uyuni,” he whispered and quickly added, “Everyday was as if I was living without air; kept afloat only by our Ada and the promise of your return.”

An involuntary whine wrenched from the firm chest pressed against his. His husband’s face had searched refuge in his neck. The heat from hot breaths and the lips that branded kisses on his flesh increasingly drove him insane. His fingers tightened on hair and clothes, and Agron’s breath hitch a bit _. Stop and breathe Nasir,_ he thought _, give him time to take a nice long shower and decompress._

He leaned closer to his Light’s ear and quietly asked, “Do you want to take a shower, Habebtee? I assure you, you’ll feel more rested afterwards.” His body felt the shiver that ran through Agron’s, as if his was an extension and not separate.

“Ja,” was the brief response coupled with a kiss on his ear, which he recompensed with one of his own, on a scruffy jaw.

Reluctantly, their arms disentangled and returned unwanted freedom to their bodies. However, their hands found each other again and unhurriedly they walked towards their bedroom. Once inside, Agron’s eyes darted around the semi-illuminated space, curious to learn what had changed in his absence. Nasir followed their path with an amuse expression as they landed on their queen-sized bed, neatly made. He couldn’t wait to throw aside the striped, light blue and gray comforter. His cock twitched as images of Agron’s legs sprawled to receive him overflowed his brain. Still holding hands, he flicked on one of the crystal table lamps, and the room was painted in a warm glow. Nothing much had changed here; the same square, mirrored bedside tables flanked their bed, crowned with a cast iron headboard in an antique gold finish. The dresser by the door matched the tables, and the royal blue chaise rested by the large window, framed by heavy gray curtains that fell elegantly on the bamboo floors. The titanium white walls were mostly bare; except for a 16x20 picture frame, that showcased a lovely black and white picture of the farm were Agron and Duro were born, and lived most of their childhood.

After a minutely detailed scan of the bedroom, his husband’s gaze was once again set upon him. “I didn’t change a thing, not in here. I wouldn’t without you,” as he voiced his thoughts, his hands moved to cup an exhausted looking face. At the same time, big hands lay on his waist and grasped it.

“Danke, Schatz, for everything.”

Their bodies were once again glued together; every glance, breath, touch, and brush of lips feed the fire inside his body. He wanted his man so bad; to smell his aroma and not hundreds of others stuck to his skin. Nasir wanted to taste his salty milk in his tongue and use his fingers to thoroughly open him up. Every fiber in his body screamed in unison, _‘take him now’_ , but he resisted. His enjoyment wasn’t the only thing he sought or his priority.

“Don’t mention it Habibaty. Now go, I will be waiting for you here,” parting from each other’s side, even for a handful of minutes, was a terrible agony; it physically hurt. An annoyed groan from Agron, paired with a mutual longing gaze, and he was on his way to the master bathroom.

The bathroom door was left half-opened and a gasp was unexpectedly punched out of him, when he saw desired naked body reflected on the double-wide mirror. It took a herculean effort to rip his eyes from that tempting vision, and even more so to turn from it. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes; his palms pushed his rebellious dick down, but it was for naught. Nasir proceeded to undress and only left on his black boxer briefs. And then, took a few steps to the dirty clothes hamper to throw in his clothes. The sound of the shower instead of calming him increased his impatience. His mind brimmed with every affectionate word he wished to speak, and his body vibrated with the feelings that thundered in his heart.

Excited feet paced around the room as if he was a caged, wild beast. And his hands were aimless birds struggling to find a nest. He decided to get the bed ready, to distract himself from going mad. Afterwards, he sat at the edge of the mattress and grabbed the book he had been reading for the past two days. _Gods!_ Nothing could divert his attention from the slightest movement inside the bathroom. A few minutes later, the door opened and out came his Love. When he glanced up, he almost swallowed his tongue, and the book in his hands hit the floor with a loud thud. He gulped and the hands that now rested on his thighs, clawed at the tender skin. His cock was a lost cause as it was his entire body, heart, and soul; they were enthralled and without hope for a cure. _Relax and breath, you aren’t an animal Nasir_ , he chided.

Of course, the man in front of him knew what torture his basically naked body did to him. Except for the gray towel wrapped around his waist, and a few droplets of water traveling down his flushed neck and chest- he was bare. Nasir’s tongue slipped out and licked his parched lips, at the same time his ravenous eyes followed the twin movement of Agron’s tongue. _Bastard, don’t worry, I’ll make you pay._ Strangely enough, his husband didn’t approach him and stood by the door with a pensive expression. His head was tilted down and his arms folded over his chest. The image made him anxious.

A few seconds passed before the deafening silence was broken. “I’m going to start seeing a therapist next week. Sparty helped me set it up. I don’t want to drag everything I saw into our lives. I want Ada and you to be happy.” The voice that spoke sounded determined and the same intention was reflected in green eyes.

Pride bubbled unbridled inside on him and he couldn’t contain the smile that tugged his lips. He opened his arms and waited for his Aggy to fill them. And he didn’t have to wait long; right away he was embosomed in loving arms.

“I am so proud of you, Hayaati. We want you to be happy too,” he murmured as he rained kissed on a freshly shaven face.

His effusive gesture, pulled a chuckled from his man’s mouth, which his own imitated. The hunger he felt could no longer be pushed aside, yet it was Agron who acted before he could. He knelt on the floor and Nasir automatically spread his legs. His heart galloped behind his ribs like a runaway horse and his body tingled. Agron looked ethereal and devilish; it was a mystery that still mystified him after all these years.

“I want to taste you, Liebling,” his voice had dropped an octave; it wasn’t fair of Aggy to ask for things while he looked through luscious eyelashes. He could feel some pre cup dribble out the head of his cock, and swallowed down a groan. Nasir nodded and lifted his hips, and then his husband pulled down his boxers. A hiss escaped his mouth as the cool air hit his member.

But before an eager mouth could begin its task, he grasped his husband’s chin and tilted it up. There was something he needed much more urgently than a blowjob. He had been dying for it for a year and even more so, since they embraced at the airport. Confused eyes looked at him quizzically, whilst large hands massaged his thighs. Each touch scalded his skin; it was unbearable.

“Bousni, Habibi. I crave your lips on mine.”

Without delay, they closed the distance between them, and their hands held onto each other’s faces. Their lips ghosted over one another as if a greeting; noses inhaled warm breaths and eyes professed infinite bows. Finally, their lips touched and fused in an all-consuming kiss. A downpour of emotions drove tongues to swirl around each other, tasting cavernous heat. Hands traveled to hair and fingers gripped tighter, and dragged out needy moans and whines. Sharp teeth bit sensitive skin and hungry mouths sucked at it. Their minds were so clouded with passion that the taste of their mixed blood inebriating their taste buds didn’t register. Their mouths, tongues, and lips fought for dominance; influenced by the torrential lust that emanated from the profound love they felt. At last, they gasped for air; pants and labored breaths composed a sound that only served to fuel the wildfire that lived in the center of his being. Hard swallows, semi-closed eyes, and hands still buried in damped hair; nothing could stop him from ravishing his Beloved, not even the gods.  

His mouth all of a sudden became a wasteland; when a velvety mouth, enshrouded in wet heat his pulsing length. This time, he wasn’t strong enough to stay as quiet, and a low moan ripped out of him. One desperate left hand flew to short hair and carded through it frantically, whilst the other dug in a muscled arm. The squelches that came from the skillful mouth sucking his dick intensely lighted torches in every part of his body, as did the eye contact they refused to break. A wicked tongue twirled around the sensitive head and dipped inside the slit. As one big hand held his straining member, the fingers of the other played with his balls.

He bit his lips at the image of his cock as it disappeared inside an indecent mouth. A muffled hum around his manhood followed by a hard swallow that hallowed Agron’s cheeks, made him tremble. Nasir tried his best not to thrust and fuck that pretty mouth, for both their sakes. Another deep moan and a groan, and he began to feel the sparks of electricity form in the pit of his belly. He didn’t want to cum inside his Love’s mouth, no matter how incredibly good it felt.

Nasir’s vocal cords had been rendered useless, thus he pushed damped hair back, and tugged at it with slight force. With a loud pop and a surprised gasp, his cock was free. Agron’s lips were the personification of sin; reddened, a bit swollen, and slicked with pre cum, and saliva. His dishevel hair, scarlet tinted face, neck, and ears, plus his lust-ridden eyes made for the most breathtaking sight.

“I…I want you… _now_ , Aggy,” he rasped, and in a flash his man’s magnificent body stood in front of him. Nasir stopped his Light’s hand before it rid him of the towel, because that pleasure was his alone. The towel fell on the floor like an autumn leaf, revealing the most glorious body he has ever seen.

The hard as steel erection in front of him beckoned him, and as if in a trance he followed. His hands rested on strong hips and rubbed at them, thumbs traced the lines of hip bones and slender waist. Then, at the same time, his tongue twisted around the pink head and lapped at it tenderly; his hands grabbed and kneaded perfectly shaped ass cheeks. At the actions, a guttural cry of pleasure tore from Aggy’s mouth and bounced off the walls. Nasir felt long fingers curl around batches of his raven, long locks. And he could tell his Beloved held back from thrusting inside his mouth. A small smile stretched his lips; the salty taste of his husband’s nectar, combined with the musky smell of fresh sweat, had spellbound his nostrils. This was his Life, at last home and falling apart from his loving gestures.

Nasir’s nose was tickled by the dark curls at the base of Agron’s dick. There, he could smell the primal scent that quickly took a hold of his everything. Fingers dug firmly on ass cheeks as hips bucked. His teeth gently scraped from the base to the head of the erection; it caused fingers to pull his hair somewhat roughly, and a drawn out moan to fill the air. The sound went straight to his dick.

“Na---, oh _Fuuuuck_ , umm, plea---,” Agron choked. His chest heaved and his lips were parted; droplets of sweat lazily slid down his temples to his neck, and carpeted his broad chest. One dared to stop at his left pert nipple and Nasir lost it.

“On the bed Albi,” he commanded his voice barely audible and straightaway, adored body lay on the bed. Long, strong legs spread wide and the tight entrance to his Love’s body hypnotized his eyes. It called to his cock, to fill it and stretch it. He wished he could worship it with his tongue, but he was certain they wouldn’t last that long. _Later_ , he thought as he glanced up a gorgeous face. It was an unspoken promise that shook the body beneath his.

Agron’s arms were stretched up his head and his hands clutched the iron bars; how Nasir wished he could tie him up. “Nasir, hurry, _ahhh_ ,” Aggy’s plea was cut short by lips suckling his left nipple and teeth pulling at the nub.

The headboard shook violently and his husband’s hips arched; his German was exquisite like this. He continued to nip, lick, and suck mercilessly at the puffy nipple, whilst the fingers of his left hand rubbed and gently twisted at the other one. Agron’s neck was a bare column, adorned by a sheen of sweat and he couldn’t resist it. His tongue lapped at the beads of sweat and his mouth delighted in the salty taste. Every caress, gentle or slightly rough brought forth the most alluring sounds. They were a harmonious symphony directing his every move.

Green eyes were home to a dark sky that struggled to remain open. His teeth teased and sucked the skin of a sensitive neck before a bite marked it. “Ohh… _Shit!_ Mmm, baby now, plea---”

Nasir didn’t need any more begging and swiftly opened the drawer; a bottle of lube was immediately in his hands. If he wasn’t healthy and still young, he would fear for his heart, because it was thudding wildly in his chest. He poured a generous amount of the cool jell in his tremulous hand and coated his fingers. Then, he guided them closer to the place he wanted to tattoo with his cum. But before he teased the entrance, he leaned down and kissed the scar on the left side of his man’s chest. He felt a hand fondly rake through his hair.

Flashes of horrible memories momentarily deluged his mind. He knew from the beginning of their relationship, that Agron had plans to join the Army. Except that they didn’t know how hellish it would be. Just the memory of his Beloved, on a hospital bed on the brink of death; after a bomb had gone off near his station was enough to bring tears to his eyes. A soft touch on his cheek dissipated the darkness and he scanned dearly loved face. His eyes stung and with a few simple words he was made anew.

“Come back to me Nasir. Look at me, I’m here with you. _I’m home_.”

A sob expelled from his mouth and suddenly he was encased in the prison he loved the most. For a moment, they clung to each other like anchors cemented in the bottom of the ocean. Faces were buried in each other’s necks as heated lips imprinted on the skin. The lust hadn’t subsided and their bodies demanded it’s due. He coated his fingers once again and at last they circled the twitching bud.

“Ahhh _yes_ , fuc…k…, _more_.”

As his index finger slowly moved around the hungry hole, a trail of light kisses mapped Agron’s collarbones and his pectorals, and continued their path down his taut belly. Meanwhile, his free hand wandered blindly up and down battered body, while fingers revisited curbs and edges they knew too well. His tongue playfully dipped in a cute bellybutton and down his cock, where he planted a gentle kiss to the head of his dick. A whimper broke from his German’s lips and broad hands scrabbled on his hair and shoulder.

“So stunning Habibi, so perfect for me,” he cooed as two fingers moved smoothly inside delicate walls. When he scissor them, Agron’s back and hips arched; every muscled was ready to snap and he couldn’t have that.

“Shh, look at me Aggy,” their eyes locked and he held the hand on his shoulder. He branded a kiss on it and then entwined it with his. Three fingers moved inside his man and with one last twist he pulled them out.

“Mmm, ah _fuck_ … _the godsss_.”

Reluctantly he let go of Agron’s hand so he could slick his throbbing cock. Then, he grabbed two pillows and placed them under his husband’s hips. A hand waited for his and he took it. Taut legs sprawled a tad more and he was sure he could climax from the view.

“Are you ready?”

“Ja, fuck me already,” Agron’s tongue sensually circled his lips and it was extremely distracting.

Nasir wrapped his hand around his erection and carefully the blunt head stretched the ravenous hole. At a torturously slow but necessarily pace, he sank into wet heat, and his breathing ceased until he was fully enveloped by it. _Too long, gods it had been way too long_ ; his heart threatened to burst, the same as the dams in his eyes. Yet it wasn’t he who succumbed to the emotions first; lust blown pupils shone with the tears that trickled down the sides of his face. And then his own followed soon after; relief and happiness made for good tears.

“I missed you and Ada so much. This last year…after what happened, I thought, um…I’ll never get to be with you like this again. Or hug our princess,” as he voiced his thoughts, one of his fingers brushed the strands of hair that had stuck to Nasir’s forehead.

Nasir nodded as his hands tightened on Agron’s and on his hip. He leaned down- their faces closer together and their eyes locked on each other. “The gods heard my prayers. And now you are safe; rest assure in my arms, Habebtee.” He pressed their sweaty forehead together and twin watery smiles emerged.

“Yes…I’m ready, move Schatz. I want to feel you.”

“Ee, right away sir,” a string of giggles bubbled in their chests and then he added, “A’Ashaquk Ruhi.”

“Ich bin bis über Ohren verliebt, Nasir.”

After the exchanged words, he began to move slowly. He relished in the obscene sounds his cock made as it easily slid inside Agron. As the seconds passed, his hips had developed a steady rhythm; his thrusts became sharper and more precise. Every sinful moan, breathless pant, deep groan, and surprise gasp was a testament of his Beloved’s beating heart. He was alive and back where he belonged; in the arms that have wept for him and beneath the body that had yearned his skin. Aggy was back with the soul that had called to his to come back home.

A slight change in the angle of his husband’s hips, and his cock hit the sweet spot that made his name sound as if a prayer from mellifluous lips.

“ _Nasir_ … ahhh, _Nasir_ more…fuc…k, mmm, _harder babe_ ,” his man’s hand coiled around his neck and pulled him down. Once again their lips collapsed in a sloppy dance. And he continued to thrust fast and hard into maddening heat; Agron’s needy and wanton moans were an aphrodisiac to him. With each relentless thrust, he lost his capacity to think and his Light’s playful teeth marking his neck didn’t make it any better.

“Oh, gods… _Aggy_ ….”

The mixed fragrance of his cologne and the oatmeal soap that lingered on golden skin; the musky smell of sweat and pre cum pushed his senses almost to the edge. He grabbed Agron’s neglected, swollen cock, and pumped it up and down at the rhythm of his thrusts. One, two, three quick snaps of his hips and hands, and his Love came explosively all over his hand.

“Mmm, ah _Nas_ … _ir_ , ohhh fu---,”Aggy was a dream- thoroughly ravished and spent; eyes shut close and lips agape. Gracefully arched back and hips; and a scarlet blushed that highlighted his fair skin. Nasir stroke Agron’s cock as he rode out his orgasm and then a hand stopped him when it became too much.

 _Agron was the laurel he had been given by the gods, in payment for something horrible his soul might have lived in a past life._ And all he could think as his husband’s ass clenched around his cock was, _‘I will gladly go through anything horrendous, if it means I will have you in my life.’_

The electrifying storm in the pit of his belly broke through his defenses and overtook him. He lost control of his body and his vision was blanketed with stars. Nasir’s back arched and a furious quake rocked him; a throaty moan wrenched from the depths of his being and his blood boiled _. How can he survive this, when he felt his heart shattered his ribs and dash out of his chest?_

“ _Agron, Agron_ , _Ag_ \--- ahhh.”

Exhausted, he was embraced by loving arms whilst his head rested on a damped chest. The vigorous heartbeats and ragged breaths settled something inside of him. After their breathing was even and steady, he gaze into once again clear, green eyes, and then spoke.

“Welcome home, love of my life. Ya Habibi Bahebak. Hayet albi enta, Agron.”

The dimpled smile that illuminated favored handsome face was worth all the confessions he could make. And his hand lifted to caress one of his cheeks.

“Thanks Kuschelbär, Ich liebe Dich mit ganzem Herzen. Du bist mein Ein und Alles, Nasir,” the heartfelt words were followed by a chaste kiss on his forehead, that immediately travelled to his lips, and engraved his soul.

***********************

The next day, they opened the doors of their home to welcome family and friends. And as they took their seats at the table to savor the bountiful feast; his personal Thanksgiving prayer crossed his mind.

_I am eternally thankful for my supportive and loving parents, in-laws, and Duro; for my kind and loyal friends, and for my Ada Alayna, immeasurable treasure of my life. And I am especially thankful for Agron; the beats of my heart and the essence of my soul. He is my sun; the one that drives away the darkness._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Nasir sings to his daughter means:  
> ~Sleep~  
> Ada the smart  
> Her hair is fair and tidy,  
> Whoever loves you will kiss you,  
> But whoever hates you... will have problems.
> 
> Sleep ................Sleep  
> To offer her (him) a pigeon  
> Go, O pigeon, don't stop,  
> I am fibbing to Ada so she'll go to sleep.
> 
> I found it here:  
> http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=1053
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
